My Hollywood Story Season 3 walkthroughs
Most choices you make for your Main Character in this book influence one of four variables: you can follow the path of Drama, Romance, Adventure or Comedy. These choices change (quite significantly) the story, the outfits you will be able to use and the scenes you will be able to play. DISCLAIMER: due to the very intricate nature of this game, where every choice you make sets into motion a complicated series of consequences, there are many possible game routes and scene combinations. As a result, the walkthroughs on this wiki might not be exactly identical to your game experience. If you experience something that is not covered in our walkthroughs, please leave a comment so we can update the page and add an extra possible route to our wiki. Do you have more questions? Come and join us on the Reddit fan community! S3, EP1: Spy Game Choices: Two days of sea cruise with big stars. Anthony was encouraging you to take a swim in the sea, Chris was against it. What to do? * Take the risk and swim with Anthony. (+ 1 Adventure) * Share Chris' worry and stay on the yacht. (+ 1 Romance) Choices: Chris could make the situation worse. The journalist continued to take photos. What could save you? (The choice determined whether you end up in gossip tabloid or not.) * A joke to make the journalist drop her camera. (��11) (+ 2 Comedy) (You avoid ending up in the tabloid.) * Threatening the journalist and showering her in curses. (+ 1 Drama) (You will end up in the tabloid.) * Chris using brute force to deal with the journalist. (+ 1 Adventure) (You will end up in the tabloid.) Choices: Name of Jeff's assistance (no effect) * Gilly? * Judy? * Gina? (correct) The Path of Drama: Jeff sent Gina to accompany you to the club. You don't agree to this arrangement. You shut the door, then Jeff called you immediately. He received a tip that Anthony will meet a client at Neon Beach Club where only allows movie folks in. Choices: Dress for your spy mission '(no effect) * Hypnotizing '(��33) * Attractive (��18) * Charming Diamond choices: Would you cheer Thomas up? * I think I've got time for that (��18) * I'm on a case and I can't get distracted. Diamond scene: He broke up with his lover today. * Give him a hug. * Tell him a joke. * Order a cocktail for him. (You did a good deed.) Choices: Anthony and Nicolas heading to the door. ''' '''The Path of Romance: You pressed Gina against the wall and kissed her deeply. The Path of Adventure: You grabbed Gina's hand and dragged her into the nearest booth! You met the secretary (appeared in S2, Ep 3) in her underwear! Choices: The shadow approached you. What to do? ''(⏰ ''Time choices ''⏰)'' * Hit the psycho and run. (��11) (You hit him and leave a mark) (This choice will affect the story.) * Beg for mercy. * Cry for help. S3, EP2: The Star on a Hook Choices: Faceless raised his axe at Chris threateningly. What to do? ' * Scream and close your eyes. '(+ 1 Romance) * Grab Chris and drag him aside. (+ 1 Adventure) (You will encounter faceless again.) Choices: Chris said you are in danger because you left without him. '''(no effect) * Say you're sorry * Express your indignation. * Change the subject. '''Choices: You want to express your gratitude, * Hug and kiss Chris. (+ 1 Romance) (You will get the below choices if you chose hug and kiss Chris.) * Say it with words. (+ 1 Drama) Choices: Chris wants to deepen the kiss. What to do? ''(You only get this choice if you chose "Hug and kiss" in the previous choice.)'' * Agree to the kiss. * Stop Chris. ❤ Choices: He thinks you should get some rest. What do you choose? ❤ * Only if you help me undress. (��26) * Yeah, I guess you're right. Choices: Hairstyle - New trend ' * Super locks '(��23) * Braids and curls (��8) * Magnificent hairdo (��6) * Sexy volume Choices: Samantha and Alex showed up in the salon and showed you the tabloid. (This is the result of a choice you made in the previous chapter.) * (Make the journalist dropped her camera): The tabloid's pages were full of movie star gossip. But there was nothing on you. There's a tiny article about you''."A certain dark horse named Emma keeps her affairs private. Emma never shows up in the celebrity world."'' * (Threatening the journalist): "Emma accompanied by naked men." "The young actress turns to debauchery on a yacht." "Emma at a swinger party." * (By brute force): "The Star's bodyguard beats a journalist. The woman is in critical condition." "Emma sics her bodyguard on a journalist." Choices: What do you think about the tabloid? ' * That's actually rather funny. '(+ 1 Comedy) * This is horrible! I hate the paparazzi! (+ 1 Drama) Choices: Nicolas was out of the line. Will you defend the stylist? * We need to defend the stylist (��8) * Let's see what happens next. * It's no big deal. (You did a good deed.) Choices: Jeff is waiting for you with Rick (Faceless) in the cell. (no effect) * What's he saying, exactly? * What did he want from me? Choices: What?! My beloved apartment! (no effect) * You scoundrel! I'll sue you! * He's clearly got a couple of screws loose. The Path of Romance: You snuggled up to Jeff on instinct. He held you on instinct, right. You buried your face in Jeff's shoulder. Jeff reassured he can't get out, but Your whole body was shaking with fear, and your fingers fond the captain's hand and held it tight. He put his arm around your shoulders and leave together. The Path of Adventure: You screamed and scared the lunatic. Another police officer came and asked who needs to be saved. Choices: The captain stood up, and you decided to * Provoke and seduce him. (You leaned in and kissed him.) * Leave before it got too hot. (You gave him your sweetest smile and ducked under his arm.) ❤ Choices: Jeff wants to handcuff you. His commanding tone and wild stare freaked you out a bit. ❤ ''(You will only get this choice if you chose to kiss him in the previous choice.)'' * Continue to seduce him. (��?) * Back off. Diamond scene: He undressed you. He put the handcuff on your wrist and standing chained to a shelf. You felt absolutely helpless. Diamond choices: You liked the game. What's next? (no effect) * Tear away and bite. * Twist your body and give in. (You're driving Jeff out of his mind, for sure!) Diamond Choices: Jeff asked if you were okay. Totally, Jeff, this is... '''(no effect) * Some sort of obsession... * Perfect! '''The Path of Drama: A disturbing and odd sound grew louder. Then everything went quite abruptly. S3, EP3: Into the flames Choices: Could he really be gossiping about me? * Laugh it off. (+ 2 Comedy) '(Flirt with him a bit.) * Shut Ray down. '(+ 1 Drama) '''(Angry with him.) '''Choices: David leaned in to kiss you... * Let him kiss you. (+ 1 Romance) * Pull back. (+ 1 Adventure) Diamond scene (if you kiss David): Choices: Jeff is calling you Path of romance: You distracted David with a kiss. He hung up your phone without looking who's calling. Choices: Are you awake? '''(no effect) * I just had a nasty dream... * No, honey, I'm thinking about you... * No. dammit, I'm awake already! '''Choices: You're about to enter the burning building. What do you feel? (no effect) * It's scary... * Short work! * They have everything covered, right? Choice: You need to enter the building on fire. How do you do it? * Effortlessly while creaking jokes! (+ 1 Comedy) * Screaming fiercely. (+ 1 Adventure) Choices: That moment, the director turned your way. What to do? (Time choices) * Fumble and stay where you are. * Get running! Choices: Party clothes: (Your choice will be appreciated.) Party clothes: * Black star (��30) * Black diva (��20) * Black night Markup: * Dangerous (��20) * Passionate (��10) * Delicate Mask: * Beautiful stranger (��10) * Mystery gaze (��5) * Enigma girl Choices: What do you think about the girl's acting? * Inspire the girl. (��10) (+ 1 Drama) * Smile at her simplicity. * Pity her. Diamond scene: You encourage her by saying her acting skill was not too shabby for the first time, but far from perfect. She will sign up for an acting course! You told her never to give up on your dream. (You did a good deed) (If you choose diamond clothes, Chris would appreciate your outfit.) Choices: Are you enjoying the party? (no effect) * Sure! I love big parties! * Not really. But I've got to do it. * I'm not sure yet. This is how I'll find out. Choices: Gina arrived at your front door. Jeff asked her to keep an eye for everyone. The Path of Drama: You choked with anger for her uninvited. You told Chris to get her out. The first guest has arrived at the same time, she stayed at the party nevertheless. S3, EP4: Who are your friends? You're surrounded by cool and important people. Are all of them your friends? Choices: Alex * I can forget a script, but I could never forget you! (+ 1 Drama) * Come on, we're talking about my career. (+ 1 Drama) Choices: Gina is '''(no effect) * An aspiring actress. * My housekeepers. * A distant cousin. '''Choice: Sam, * Honey, I'm afraid for you... (+ 1 Romance) * Scoot over, I'm dancing with you! (+ 1 Adventure) * Get down! Now! Choices: Nick didn't show you the picture. The Path of Drama: You accused of Nick not being a friend and not trust you. You won't invite him next time. You turned and walked out. Nicolas follows you. Finally, he showed you the pictures, there are lots of handsome strangers among them. Choices: Nick, * The pictures... and the guys... are beautiful. * How could you take the pictures on the quiet?! * Hmmm, I didn't know you were a photographer... Choices: You noticed Thomas is in one of the pictures. ''(You can do a good deed)'' * I can introduce you to him. (��9) * Thomas is a grown man, he can handle it. * Nick, I don't think you're his type... Diamonds scene: Be a fairy godmother. and setting up a date for them. You told Nick don't get Tom hooked on the magic substance. Nick is ready to quit anyway. (You did a good deed.) Choices: You saw a guy talked to your house: * Ray * Mike Choices: Ray/ Mike being late * It's alright. * Don't even think about it! Noted: If you choose Mike, you learned that his girlfriend Ellen flew to another fashion show. They don't see each other often nowadays. Choices: Ray/ Mike kissed you. Do you want to go inside or be outside with him? * I'd love to stargaze for a while. (He kissed you again) * We should probably head inside. (We shouldn't cross the line) ❤ Choices: Ray/ Mike was burning with desire.❤ ' * Make love to Ray/ Mike. (��29) * Turn him down. Diamond scene: You took his hand and led him to a mini-park between houses. There was a rustle. A shadow was coming from a path behind the bushes. ❤ Diamond choices: Ray/ Mike❤ ' * Maybe we should go inside? * Screw them. I want you. ''(It seems Ray/ Mike is head over heels with you.) '''Choices: Archie said he finally meet you. * But I didn't invite you. * Likewise. Welcome to my home! * How did you know about the party? Choice: Well, since I'm so honored, let's go, I'll... * Show you my awards... (��9) * Treat you to something (His diet makes him don't eat at night.) Diamond scene: People crowded around you, eager to take a look at the coveted cabinet. Choices: Someone asks can she touch the status * Of course, but please, be careful... * No, but you can take a picture. * Please, no touching, and no pictures. Choices: You arrived at Archie's house to set up a wiretap. Do you like his weapon collection? * It's very impressive. * I don't like guns. * I don't know anything about weapons. Choices: Archie teaches you how to shot. Safety glasses * Cool glasses (��9) * Stylish glasses (��6) * Comfy glasses Shooting range clothes * Fire girl (��29) * Sporty babe (��21) * Supergirl Choices: You should shoot again. * Refuse jokingly. (+1 Comedy) * Shoot bravely! (+2 Adventure) Choices: How to set the wiretap while shooting The Path of Romance: You decided to appeal to his feeling. You said you are not feeling well. Asking for a glass of water. You pretended to be on the verge of losing consciousness and leaned on his shoulder. Use the most innocent look you can manage. The Path of Adventure: You shot a couple of fires said there is a snake nearby. He opened the gate and walked out of the mansion, you take the chance to set the wiretap. S3, EP5: New Sides to Your Friends ' Choices: What are you doing Emma? ' * Scare and distract him. (+1 Adventure) (''You crushed his favourite flowers)'' * Flirt with him for a distraction. (+1 Romance) (You've wired Archies' house successfully!) Choice: You needed Jeff. But how do you learn his whereabouts? * Threaten Gina. * Find out stealthily. (+1 Adventure) * Be super sweet to her. (+1 Romance) Choices: What are you doing here? ''' * I was just walking by. * I need you to hear me out. * I take care of the foxes, too. '''Choice: Was it a difficult task? * Nope! I'm a natural spy! * Not really, but I almost failed. * Actually, yes. It was horrifying! Choices: Jeff runs out of fox snack, and they are biting him * I have some cookies (��18) * Well, that's my cue! * Try to pet them. Diamonds scene: Give them cookies and let's run. Jeff said thank you and own you one. Suddenly he hugged you and kissed you on your cheek. (you did a good deed.) '' '''Choices: Enjoy hang glider with ray. ''(⏰ Time choices ''⏰) * To the right. * To the left. (correct) * Steer the course. * To the right. Choices: Steer to the left again! (''⏰ ''Time choices ''⏰)'' * To the right again! * Steer the course again! * To the left! (correct) * Turn around! Choices: Keep going forward! (''⏰ ''Time choices ''⏰)'' * Take a sharp turn right! * Listen to him and hold the course! (correct) * Get lost in thought and turn left! * Get lost in thought and steer the course! Choices: Now to the right! Steer to the right! (''⏰ ''Time choices ''⏰)'' * Steer the course! * Toe the left! * To the right! (correct) * To the right... nope, steer the course! Choices: Steer the course to the sun (''⏰ ''Time choices ''⏰)'' * Take an accidental wrong turn. * Steer directly to the sun. * Do as Ray says. (correct) * Steer the glider to the ground. If you got at least three options correct: Ray told you a great pilot. He even managed to snap a great picture. If you failed: Ray told you really shouldn't be a pilot anymore. '' '''Choices: In the meditating room, Chris stroke your hand, Embrace your core, fill up the warm' * Yes. I think I feel something. * I'm sorry, but no. I might be not cut out for this * I can't figure ut. Try it again. Choices: After a few minutes of meditating The Path of Romance: You are in the knee-deep water relaxing. Chris approached you and held you and whisper in your ear. There is always someone to protect you. You are safe. You put your head on his shoulder. Chris patted your shoulders and supported you. The Path of Drama: Imagine yourself standing on a stage, the whole hall applauding you. The excitement made your shaky. Chris took your hand. Your shaking stopped and felt as sure as ever. He supported you to archive your dream - Get the Golden Adam. Choices: How do you feel? * I'm full of peace, tenderness, and love! (+1 Romance) * I'm fully rested and ready for great deeds! (+1 Adventure) * It feels so good I want to laugh! (+1 Comedy) * I'm full of emotions, I can't describe what I feel! (+1 Drama) Choices: In a textile art class, Samatha is teaching. How do you want to decorate the canvas? * Adventure. (+1 Adventure) * Humor. (+1 Comedy) * Romance. (+1 Romance) * Drama. (+1 Drama) Choice: Clothes artwork: * Samatha's artwork (��32) * Alex's artwork (��18) * Jessica's artwork (��18) * Your artwork Choices: You arrived at David's home, * Walk in smiling and give everyone a hug. (��12) * Say hi to the guests with reserve. * Walk in quietly, not drawing attention to you. Diamonds scene: You put on a bright smile and headed to the guests. You hugged and kissed on the cheek everyone. They said you are working too hard. They hand you a glass of lemonade. They are nice and friendly to you. If yo''u did the matchmaking in the last chapters, Nicholas and Thomas are seeing each other, you will see them join the dinner together. They thanked you and shared a kissed.'' (This is the result of a choice you made in the previous chapter.) Choices: What to eat first? * Carbonara * Mushroom julienne. * Ratatouille Choices: David asked the food good or not? * Be generous with compliments (��5) * Stay silent and continue eating. * Give him short praise. Diamond scene: You said this is the most exquisite dish you've ever tried. You are so surprised by his cooking. He is very pleased. You all toast to the host and the best cook ever. All friends praised David. He is very grateful and says thank you to you. Choices: Your friend don't know about your private life besides filming, they jokingly said you are a spy and working with the police. ''' '''The Path of Comedy: You decided to tell a joke. Your friend insisted want to know what you do when you're not filming. They turn their attention back to you. The Path of Adventure: You decided to distract everyone, "accidentally" dropping a glass. The glass fell to the floor and shattered to pieces! Sam and Nick continued to grill you as if nothing happened. Sam jokingly said you are seeing the handsome cop guy. (David looks furious). They turn their attention back to you. S3, EP6: A Surprise Invitation What is it that your friends know about you and what does that mean for your future? Choices: You are the face of the charity fashion show! * This must be a mistake. * A catwalk? Why not... Choices: How to respond to Gino's invitation? * Who gave you the right to make this call for me? (+1 Drama) (He wants it to be a surpri''se.) * Thank you. That was very sweet of you. '(+1 Romance) (You gave Gino a hug, and his face lit up. You peaked him on the cheek. He wants to reach your lips but you dodged him.)'' Choices: You and Ellen hadn't seen each other for a while. What do you do? * Gossip a bit. (She thinks Gino has found a new muse. It's all about ecology, used faux fur.) * Get right to studying. * Reminisce. * Ask about Ellen and Mike. (You learned that they are drifting apart lately.) Choices: Who do you want to help to dress your lingerie? * But I want Gino to help me. (Ellen excused her and gave you privacy.) * I'll need your help, Ellen. (Gino slammed the door and angrily walked away.) ❤ Choices: Do you want to keep going with Gino?❤ ' * Keep going, don't stop. (��27) * No, not now! Diamond scene: He scooped you in his arms and gently lowered you on a couch. He undressed. You are his queen. You made love with Gino. ❤ Choices: Do you want to keep going with Ellen?❤ ' * I want more... (��27) * But we need to stop. Choices: dress for the fashion show. * Gino's fantasy 1 (��27) * Gino's fantasy 2 (��23) * Gino's fantasy 3 Choices: You saw Margaret in the charity fashion show! * You haven't changed at all! (+1 Romance) * I guess you're the only one here who's happy to see me. (+1 Drama) Choices: A model walked right to you, you failed to dodge her and hit her with your shoulder. You start falling. You grabbed another model trying to maintain your balance. You hold the wrist of the model. The Path of Romance: While still holding the girl close, she had no other choice but to sway with you. You and her danced around the catwalk, evading other girls. The Path of Drama: You gave a speech to the audience. They all seemed enchanted and the model stopped and listened to you. Choices: A girl named Sara, a journalist wants to interview you. You never gave any interviews before. What do you do? * Give her an interview. (��10) * Refuse. * Take a rain check. If you say no, you will be giving another chance * Alright, let's do it. (��10) * No, let's reschedule. Diamond choices: Do you like Hollywood? * Sure. I've always dreamt to be here. * It's challenging but rewarding. * Not really, I was expecting something else. Diamond choices: What helped you change your awkward beginning? * My dramatic talent. (+1 Drama) * My sense of humor. (+1 Comedy) * The love of my audience. (+1 Romance) * My boldness and stubbornness. (+1 Adventure) Diamond choices: What's your advice to aspiring actresses? * Never accept parts in Danny Ditto movies. * Work harder. * Always believe in yourself. Diamond choices: If you made a movie, what genre would it be? * Romance. (+1 Romance) * Adventure. (+1 Adventure) * Drama. (+1 Drama) * Comedy. (+1 Comedy) Diamond choices: People say you're very kind. What do you think? * Haha, they really don't know me! * I try to do good deeds. * It depends. Margaret presents the awards for your good deeds. This is a result of good deeds from previous chapters. ' ''(The award will be stored in your special collection at home.) '''Choices: You need to shoot the last scene with your partner * I won't do a bedroom scene. * I'm ready, just let me just change real quick. The Path of Adventure: You shattered the mug to calm them down. They ignored you. The Path of Comedy: You talked about the sound of a chewing horse. They ignored you. ' S3, EP7: The Unemployed Actress ' What will become of your career now? Choices: Who do you want to talk to? * David. * Anthony. David's route: He wants to protect you from that bedroom scene which he thinks is too vulgar and crude. David will make a new movie for you. He needs to travel first before filming the new film. Choices: * Demand he explained himself. (��5) * Be utterly speechless. * Be upset and run away. Diamond scene: David said he needs to find his inspiration through travelling. He doesn't know how long it takes. You won't sit around waiting for him. You will film someone else's project while he is travelling. You turn around and left. Anthony's route: He is flirting with the secretary. He said David is such a prude. Anthony took your hands in his and looked your trustingly in the eyes. He told you to forget David. He will make a new movie and you'll play the starring role. Choices: * Demand certainly. (��5) * Be utterly speechless. * Be upset and run away. Diamond scene: He told you to wait. You gazed at him furiously and he gave in. You said both failed you. You wasted so much time. You don't believe him anymore. Choices: Chris how is your filming going? * Make a snarky comment. (+1 Comedy) * Lean on a strong shoulder. (+1 Romance) ' ''(You lean on Chris and hug him.) * Let it out. '''(+1 Drama) (You flung your purse to the ground.) The Path of Romance: Chris invited you to meditate. You close your eyes and finally relax and drifted to sleep. Then, you saw the scene of their fighting again. The Path of Adventure: You speed-drive to boost your adrenaline in order to forget. Choices: Samatha listed the gigs that she scored: ''(You only need to choose the order, you will do it all.)'' * TV show * Full-length feature movie * Ad 'Full-length feature movie: The "tool" is overheated, we need to cool it down. ''(⏰ Time choices ''⏰) * Splash water on it. * Take a fire extinguisher. It is PORN! Samantha said it is an erotic drama. TV Show: She told you she is your long lost sister. (''⏰ ''Time choices ''⏰) '' * I'll hold you, sister! * And show me the birthmark! * And reveal your face. You don't feel much about the TV series. '' '''Ad: You saw a ridiculous mascot' * Laugh out loud (+1 Comedy) * Shoot. (+2 Adventure) The Path of Drama: You motioned Samantha to stay silent. Sam told you to compromise and you are too self-assured, you didn't famous for that long. You said this is not an excuse to push into stupid projects. Choices: She said this is the best she could find. you said * You didn't try hard enough. * I should find another agent. * You could try again. '' Samantha will terminate the contract with you no matter what.'' Choices: Christ brings you food * Funny sunny side eggs (+1 Comedy) * A taste adventure (+1 Adventure) Choices: Chris suggests a massage * Sure, go ahead. * Nah, I'm good. If you said yes. He will massage you and share a kiss. Choice: Should Chris stay? * Yes, stay with me. * No, go to sleep. ❤ Choices: Do you want Chris?❤ ' * Of course, I do! '(��34) * Yes, but not right now. * I'm sorry, but no. Diamond scene: Chris is very gentle with you. The remainder of your sadness dissolved, pleasure taking its place. You made love with Chris. He hugged you, and you felt everything was right. Choices: Your jogging clothes * Red vixen. (��34) * Black Panther. (��20) * Beautiful runner. (��11) * Homegirl. Choices: You saw Christie has her own star on the Walk. She even said Anthony Wood offers her a part. Anthony couldn't possibly pull up another project that fast. How to react? * Doubt Christie's words. (��11) * Hurry to leave. * Keep listening. Diamond scene: You interfered. You are calling her bluff. Christie's face went red with anger. You told the crowd Anthony won't give her a part because he just wrapped up filming. He couldn't have started another one so fast. And you said you saw Wood yesterday. __FORCETOC__ Category:Walkthroughs